Conventional golf balls, solid or wound, typically have at least one core layer and at least one cover layer. Two-piece balls having a solid construction are popular with golfers because they provide a very durable ball with high initial velocity resulting in longer flight distance. Due to the rigidity of the materials used, however, the balls have a “hard” feel when struck with a club and a relatively low spin rate that makes them difficult to control, particularly on shorter approach shots.
Wound balls, i.e., spherical solid rubber or liquid center with a tensioned elastomeric thread wound thereon, are preferred by some golfers for a softer feel and higher spin enabling better control in and around the green. Wound balls typically travel a shorter distance, however, when struck as compared to a two piece ball. Moreover, as a result of their more complex structure, wound balls generally require a longer time to manufacture and are more expensive to produce than a conventional two piece ball.
Solid cores, used in wound or solid golf balls, are generally formed of a polybutadiene composition. In addition to one-piece cores, solid cores can also contain a number of outer layers, such as in a dual core golf ball. Covers, for solid or wound balls, are generally formed of ionomer resins, balata, or polyurethane, and can consist of a single layer or include one or more layers, e.g., a dual cover with an inner and outer cover layer, and optionally at least one intermediate layer disposed about the core.
The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of materials and constructions can be quite significant. Thus, in an attempt to provide golf balls that deliver the maximum performance in terms of both distance and spin rate for golfers of all skill levels, while still maintaining the desired aesthetic qualities discussed above, a number of golf ball manufacturers have introduced various multilayer golf balls, wherein the layers are formed of different or similar materials.
While advances have been made, there remains a need in the golf ball manufacturing art to provide an optimal golf ball with a soft feel, good spin, and distance. The present invention, therefore, is directed to a golf ball with improved core and cover compositions incorporated into a golf ball with an improved construction.